


Distress

by sepia_sigyn



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: A little crack-ish, Alien!Reader, Come see the softer side of mister sneers, Content warning for thoughts around death, Gen, Gender Not Specified, Hope, Hopeful Ending, Language: One f-bomb, Not from the Nine Realms, The whovian jumped out, possible suicide and body image triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22119985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sepia_sigyn/pseuds/sepia_sigyn
Summary: Once you were to be a great explorer.Lead student at your academy. A bright future ahead of you discovering new worlds.Now you were floating, fading, ready to accept your fate.Until an odd little mole-being shows up on your bridge.
Relationships: Loki/Reader, Platonic/partnership
Kudos: 8





	Distress

You weren’t sure how much longer. But you knew it would be soon.

Your mind grew weaker by the day. The rote tasks you’d taken up to keep your mind occupied grew more tedious and less effective as distractions from your impending doom.

You wanted to rest into it, like you’d been raised to believe all creatures from your home world did when their time came.

But were you ready?

You lost your biggest chance, you thought. So why not now?

Back in your academy days you were _that_ student. Always a hand in the air. Some of the other kids rolled their eyes, but a few were in awe, always seeking you out to join their groups for assignments.

Your family didn’t have wealth. They couldn’t take you to see the asteroid belts and moon spectacles that the other kids gushed about after returning from every eclipse holiday. Nor could they support you while you might have worked one of the several elite unpaid missions that were the only real paths to an exploratory career. It’d taken you thirty two long eclipses, in fact, of scraping by on mining support and rover errand roles before you even were placed on your first full-time mission with a medical officer on staff as well as a generous resettlement package for your return or to establish a new home wherever you may end up - your choice.

But you’d made it.

Your new crew was an odd but tight-knit bunch, in that quiet sort of way. Most of you kept to yourselves, minding your own tasks, but were calm and friendly with one another when you shared the dining cabin.

The stories came out slowly. Each one in your group had been through some life catastrophe and while you continued to heal, had mostly considered yourselves strong and ready.

You scoff to think of yourself as strong now. Your muscle mass had deteriorated to such a degree that you scarcely recognized your own body in the mirror.

-

A loud POP.

You feel for your heat signature scanner as well as a good old fashion switch blade.

Whatever this entity was (and by Zmerck, you hoped it was only one), it wasn’t gonna fuck with you.

You made your way to its locale and attempted to sneak up on it. Just as you took your first step, it whipped around to face you.

It stood before you in silence, two long, weak appendages raised in the air. The universal sign for peaceful resignation.

It was an odd sort of being. Very small, for one. Squidgy, watery flesh an unusually dull beige color. A mess of obsidian spikes or combs on its head, you weren’t exactly sure. The tiniest eyes you’d seen on a living creature. It reminded you of the creatures called moles on your home world - tiny, insignificant beings who never saw sunlight and burrowed deep under the surface. Not fighters. Survivors.

But also...this energy. This being had some sort of elemental manipulation abilities. You were certain you weren’t even seeing its true form. Yet it was choosing to hide its full power for some reason.

Had you encountered this before you’d lost your crew, your curiosity would have taken over and you’d be asking this little mole-being a thousand and one highly invasive questions.

“I was...ready to go.” You say quietly. “Better to die in failure than live in it.”

The creature walks tentatively toward you, its hands still raised. “My dear, brave, noble explorer. Might I be so impertinent to suggest that perhaps my presence here indicates otherwise.”

You scoff. “You presence here, little _ookmack_ , is but an inconvenience!”

You were never good at lying.

Truth be told, you were glad to see this little mole-being.

“You see, my friend, I too have failed. Profoundly. And I sought escape. Through this.”

It lifts what looks like the toys infants suckle on back on your home world.

“What, that?” You laugh. “Child’s play.”

You think you hear it mutter something about Mergaad-ans(??) being an easier crowd, even when your epic supremacy speeches don’t quite land the way you’d hoped.

“But do the little ones’ toys do this?” The box glows and the being disappears before reappearing across the room. Then it’s gone again and back.

“I just traveled through nine solar systems, three galaxies, and a Starbucks.”

“And you didn’t even bring me back a non-fat mocha frap one pump no whip, you monster.” You tsk as the mole-let smirks, sipping its own ice cold, artisanally crafted beverage. “Point taken though. Might I ask - how did you pick up my distress signal?”

It sits down and sighs. With a wave of its hand, yours becomes full with a bowl of – you inhale and gasp – your mother’s homemade lead porridge? You slurp it down, belch, and stare at it, wide-eyed.

“How did yo-“

“Come join me and we can explore not only space but time.”

You sit. “I think my time’s past. What use is going back now?”

The mole-being grins. “Well, for starters, you can write an entirely new story for yourself. With myself as your obliging companion.”

You ponder.

You exhale.

You stand.

“Where to first, little mole?”


End file.
